The Sweetest Cherry
by Elanor Whiteriver
Summary: Tomoyo's heart is aching, but for whom? Shoujou-ai, violence, language.


The Sweetest Cherry  
by PK  
Sakura/Tomoyo. If slash and/or this pairing this bothers you, leave now. PG-13 for language and violence.  
I don't own CCS, blah blah blah...  
  
I open my eyes to the sound of birds chirping. I look around, knowing this morning is no different than the last. Sakura's bed is empty.  
She's taking a shower.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" I call. I hear a faint 'hai!' from the direction of the bathroom. I stroke my black hair. Bedhead, I think.  
I reach to the nightstand lethargically, grabbing the hairbrush, admiring the sheen of my long, black locks after getting them brushed  
out.  
  
Sakura appears in the doorway. She's wearing a pink top with matching barrettes and some denim shorts. She looks good, really good  
. I would tell her, but that would lead me to say a few other things. I let out a short, inaudible sigh before flopping back down into bed.  
  
"Ohio, Tomoyo-chan. You might want to get ready. Remember, we're meeting Syaoran and Meiling in an hour!"  
She runs out the door. I hear it click. I get up sluggishly and look out the window. She's bolting out of the dorm to the breakfast hall.  
She's always the first one there.  
  
I drag towards the dresser(I never was much of a morning person), pulling out some undergarments, a white, flowered tee-shirt,  
and some shorts. I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and wash my face. I take a short shower, then I dry off and get dressed.   
The bathroom smells like cherry body wash. 'Sakura,' I think.  
  
This is my second year in this dorm. My second year rooming with Sakura. My second year of college. After ten long years,   
my feelings haven't changed. Sakura is the fabric of my dreams.  
  
I sigh, taking my framed picture of Sakura out of my drawer. It's framed in flowers, and she's smiling forlornly at the camera.  
Syaoran took that picture. I bought it from him.  
  
She's made it clear that she's straight as an arrow. She's dating Syaoran. I sigh one last time, close my dresser, and head to breakfast  
. It's only 8:15. I walk towards the breakfast hall, my head hung low. I enter the hall, grab some toast and a juice, and look for Sakura.  
She's not there. I finish my breakfast and go to the bathroom. What I see there scares the living daylights out of my. Sakura is making   
out with Syaoran.  
  
I bite my lip, holding back the bitter, hurt tears that are straining to flow out of my eyes. I slam the bathroom door and I run. Out of the  
dining hall. To the edge of the campus on a hill that I've named after Sakura. The cherry blossom trees grow here. I sit under one.  
I look down. I see Syaoran, Meiling, and Sakura walking together. They're calling, looking for me. I don't know whether or not I   
should answer. I walk down the hill slowly. It's not worth hurting Sakura.  
  
"Ohio, Daidouji-chan. We've been looking for you." Meiling states the obvious. It's clear she hasn't changed in ten years.  
  
"Hai. Gomen for making you guys wait." My head is hung. Sakura's hand is laced with Syaoran's. She's leaning on him adoringly.  
I realize I'm crying. I quickly wipe up the tears with a finger, but Sakura has noticed. She takes a step forward, rubs my back.   
I gasp and look up.  
  
"Daijobu, Tomoyo-chan?" Her eyes are full of worry. Sakura. My little cherry blossom. She's so naive sometimes.  
Can't she see that I'm crying over her?  
  
"Hai. Everything's fine." I say monotonously, resisting the urge to add, 'because you're here.' As much as I want to tell her,   
it's not worth risking our friendship.  
  
"Ne, minna! Let's go before Daidouji and Kinomoto get all mushy!" Meiling is impatient. Sakura and I nod. Syaoran chuckles.  
  
I walk next to Meiling. We're going to the fair. My head is filled with fantasies of riding the ferris wheel with Sakura,  
and just at the right time telling her, and she returns my feelings. We all know that will never happen. I support her feelings for  
Syaoran because it makes her happy to be with him. I envy him, though.  
  
We arrive at the fair. The ferris wheel is very tall, and it goes very slowly. Meiling points to the ferris wheel and announces,  
"Let's go on that one!" I shrug it off, maybe it was a coincidence.  
  
I walk slowly, dragging my feet, knowing that Sakura is going to go with Syaoran, and I will be stuck with Meiling. It's not that I mind  
her, but she's just not sweet, like my Sakura. My Sakura is everything I dream of.   
  
"Sakura, Daidouji, why don't you guys go together....I have something to sort out with Meiling. That rubber chicken incident was no  
funny matter." Sakura blushes. I remember what happened. I was taking a shower, and Meiling had left a rubber chicken in Sakura's   
bed. Sakura and Syaoran were enjoying each other when Syaoran hit the rubber chicken. It had completely ruined the moment.  
  
I blush slightly. My skin is so pale that even the slightest blush shows up easily.   
  
Sakura beckons me. "Ne, iku yo!" She's energetic, as always. I smile. That's Sakura for you. I run to catch up with her.   
  
"Hai, hai!" I'm feeling surprisingly healthy and happy, because there's something different about her right now. She's turned back into  
the 10 year old Sakura that I used to know. She's not acting like she's twenty any more. It's like she doesn't want to grow up.   
  
We climb into the red car. As we lift off, I can hear Syaoran yelling at Meiling, but I can't make out the words. Sakura and I giggle.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan...." I take a deep breath. Am I really going to do this?  
  
"Hai? What is it?" She cocks her head. She looks adorable. 'Shut up and do it, Daidouji. If she's not interested, she'll tell you.'  
  
"Sakura-chan...can I...kiss you?" I can't believe I did it.  
  
"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan...I think I misheard you...did you just ask me if you could _kiss_ me?"  
  
"Hai." I take a deep breath.  
  
"Fine." My eyes open wide. I'm ready to pass out. Did she just...agree? "Ne? Tomoyo-chan? Are you in there?" She taps me on the  
shoulder. I wake up from my trance and shake my head. 'I promise you won't regret this, Sakura...'  
  
I close my eyes and lean forward. My lips touch hers. Her arms clasp around my neck, caressing my neck and back. She's clearly   
experienced with this sort of thing.  
  
"I've waited for this moment, Tomoyo-chan." Her voice is full of love, and I can see the same emotions in her smile, her eyes, her   
cheeks...  
  
"Me too, Sakura-chan." We kiss again, this time, my arms resting on her hips. I hear a shout from the car behind us. I gasp and look up.  
Meiling and Syaoran are pressed against their window, eyes wide open.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan...mite aru ni..." I break the kiss and point towards the car behind us. Sakura gasps and her eyes fill with tears. She   
whispers something that I cannot make out.  
  
"Gomen, Sakura-chan?" I wipe the tears from her eyes. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Li-kun." She says it more audibly this time. I shake my head, cursing myself for causing her this pain.   
  
When the car reaches the bottom, I notice Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran is clearly enfuriated. What happens next frightens the bloody  
hell out of me. Syaoran walks up to me and slaps me across the face. Hard. I cry out in pain, collapsing in a shamed heap on the ground  
. I get up to leave, but he's clearly in no mood to let this go by.  
  
"Syaoran! Tomoyo-chan! Dame dayo!" Sakura is writhing , trying to get free of Meiling's grasp. She wriggles free, screaming again.  
  
Syaoran throws a left hook punch at my cheek. I can feel blood trickle down out of my mouth.   
  
"YAMERO!" Sakura can't take it any more. She throws herself on Syaoran, tackling him to the ground. He looks up, confused.  
  
"Naze, Sakura?"  
  
"Because. If you cared about me, you would realize that I have feelings for Tomoyo! You would realize that you're being self-centered!  
You would realize that you're not the only reason I live!" Sakura breaks down into angry tears. I'm too scared to move. Suddenly,   
Syaoran doesn't seem to care what happens. He throws one more punch at my solar plexis, and everything goes black.  
  
~  
  
My eyes open a crack. My chest feels as if a truck has run over it. I see a blurred face hovering over me. It's Sakura. Everything floods  
back into my mind; the kiss, the fight...  
  
I get up the strength to move my hand over hers. Her tears are falling in glistening streams of clear liquid. I dimly note that doctors are  
observing my every move, that my cheek still hurts, that my life is so much worse...  
  
And then I remember that Sakura is here. She's the light in my life, the fabric of my dreams. What happens next I could never have   
expected. She casts 'sleep' on the doctors. Then, she takes the love card out and stares at it. One of her teardrops falls on it and it lights  
up.  
  
My pain is gone and I am floating. The wires have disconnected from me. She and I are flying. I smile. She is the sweetest cherry from  
the cherry tree. Sweeter than anything I could imagine. I taste her lips again, happy to be alive, for once.  
  
FINI  
  
Japanese terms:  
-chan: Japanese endearment suffix, particularly with young females or among friends  
hai: yes  
ohio/ohio gozaimasu: good morning  
daijobu: are you alright/I'm alright(depending on whether or not it's a question)  
ne: Japanese term used to ask the listener's agreement, but also like "Hey, let's go!"  
iku yo: let's go!  
mite aru ni: look over there  
gomen/gomen nasai: sorry/I'm sorry  
naze: why  
yamero: stop it  
-kun: Japanese endearment suffix for boys  
Sakura: cherry blossom  
dame dayo: don't 


End file.
